estoy solo?
by Dameli Frost
Summary: ¿que pasaría si conocieras al mismísimo Jack Frost? El famoso actor, del momento, y tuvieras la oportunidad de enseñarle un mundo mas haya de la fama y clases sociales. (pésimo summary) opinen plis
1. Chapter 1

Hola... Sorry por estar desaparecida, eh decidido empezar esto... Que pasaría si la peli de los Guardianes fueran súper estrellas normales... Que pasaría si tuvieras la oportunidad de conocerlo,

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a William Joyce.

Comenten y besos, prometo empezar a actualizar.

Ahora si me despido.

Dam Frost

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Super Star, **_

Ese día, estaban terminando las grabaciones diarias de la película "El Origen de los Guardianes, Jack Overland, el actor que interpretaba a Jack Frost, suspiro y se encaminó a los camerinos, algo agotado y deseando ducharse y cambiarse, pues ya era mas de las 11 de la noche. Tenían más de 4 meses con las grabaciones y aun no iban ni a la mitad.

Entro en su camerino y se ducho y cambió... Minutos después salió con jeans y playera, guardo sus cosas en su mochila y salio de ahi, en el camino se despidió de Nichos cómo le decía al hombre que hacía el papel de Norte, que en realidad se llama No el, Aster lo vio y sonrió, levantando la mano en señal de despedida, su novia Ashly la joven que hacía de Thoot, también sonrió y le gritó,

_Jack, espérame, me voy contigo_ dijo

_ Lo siento pero llevo prisa ¡hasta mañana!_ Respondió y forzando una sonrisa se fue rápidamente.

_ ¿Qué le Pasa?_ pregunta extrañada.

_No se, hoy lo note raro._ respondió Aster. – Además tú deberías saberlo, ¿Qué no eres su novia? – Añadió.

– No es mi obligación saberlo todo, no soy su niñera. – Dijo molesta, y dando la vuelta se dirigió a su camerino.

OoO

Jack subió a su moderno auto y arranco a toda velocidad, desesperado por alejarse de ahi lo mas lejos posible, como si quisiera huir de algo, o alguien.

No quiso que Ashly lo acompañara porque no tenía ánimos de hablar con ella, ni con nadie, habia días, como ese en qué le molestaba que fuera demasiado caprichosa, frívola y superficial, y eso era lo que menos necesitaba, en esos momentos. Se sentía frustrado y lleno de hastío, Nichos y Zack como se llamaba el que personificaba a Bunny eran grandes personas, pero no era lo mismo que un amigo verdadero, y en ese momento sentía la necesidad de un amigo que lo escuchara y entendiera, que lo hiciera sentir importante, alguien con quien pudiera ser el mismo, y eso era algo que ni siquiera su novia le hacia sentir.

Se detuvo en un supermercado de 24 horas, a comprar algo para su casa, quería sentir el aire casero de su niñez y añoraba las visitas familiares a casa de los abuelos, donde se sentía pleno y feliz, decidió llevar una botella de vino, el favorito de su abuela, pues en esos momentos sentía la necesidad de recordarla, y hecho unas últimas cosas y se dirigió a la fila.

Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo detuviera y lo acosara, por su fama, o que las mujeres se desvivieran por el, pero al llegar a la caja, la joven morena lo miro sin expresión en su rostro, como si fuera cualquier persona.

– ¿Encontró lo que necesitaba?– Dijo en tono neutral.

– Si... Gracias... ¿Cuánto es?– Respondió aun sorprendido.

– $589 pesos. – Dijo con frialdad.

– ¿Aceptas cheque? – Dijo en tono de broma.

– No... Solo efectivo. – Dijo seria.

– Ok, aquí tienes, y guarda el cambio – Dijo dándole un billete de $500 y otro de $200.

– Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar, espere por favor. - Y le devolvió su dinero.

– Esta bien, que tengas buenas noches. - Dijo y dando la vuelta se marcho ante la mirada atenta de la chica.

***

Salio con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, al recordar a la guapa morena que lo atendió, se sintió por primera vez ignorado y a la vez agradecido, al ver que aun podía llevar una vida normal, olvidando por unos momentos el torbellino de sentía.

Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no percibió, el camión de carga que en ese momento iba saliendo de reversa del supermercado.

Fue imposible evitar el impacto. La parte trasera del camión, pegó de lleno sobre su auto, provocando que cayera inconsciente en el acto.

Me despido y por favor dejen reviews.

Buenos y malos.

Dam Frost


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

¿Donde estoy?

11:45 p.m.

Era una noche, como cualquier otra, para Alexa sin ninguna novedad, siempre mostrando una sonrisa amable y cordial, a todas las personas que llegaban... hasta que vio a lo lejos, un guapo chico, de azules ojos, porte erguido y andar elegante, vestido con unos jeans y playera, en apariencia sencillos, pero se adivinaba que eran muy caros. Vio que se formo en su caja y su corazón se acelero, contuvo el aliento al momento en que se cruzaron sus miradas, por fracción de segundos, y solo existierón él y ella.

– "Es tan guapo, sus ojos azules, parecen traspasar mi alma, se ve que es alguien de dinero, por su porte y su ropa cara, todo en el es elegancia, sus manos y... Solo un par de sus calcetines es mi salario de un mes y... ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Viene hacia mi! Debo controlar mis emociones, no debo verme como una boba." – Pensaba la chica, totalmente ruborizada, mientras trataba de fingir frialdad, ante el guapo joven que se aproximaba a la caja que atendía.

Su voz sono fría e impersonal, para sorpresa de ella misma, sin un atisbo de las emociones, que bullían en su interior. Era agradable, pues su intento de broma, fue algo encantador en él, nunca imagino que alguien como el tuviera tanta sencillez en el alma, pero todo cambio cuando quiso darle dinero, se sintio tan humillada, que no pudo evitar ser grosera con él. Adios encanto. Observo su costoso reloj de plata con iniciales J.O. inscritas con zafiros de un azul tan intenso como sus ojos. Vio su cartera con las mismas iniciales era azul y letras plateadas, todo era tan fino y elegante, que se sintio insignificante, y se limito a cobrarle, regañandose a si misma por ser tan ingenua y torpe. Ese guapo príncipe, jamás se fijaría en una plebeya como ella.

Lo vio alejarse y respiro profundo, mientras una fingida sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios, y atendía a todos los clientes qué se acercaban.

11:55 p.m.

– "Aun no puedo creer que ella me haya tratado así, como si fuera... cualquier persona... Es que es tan extraño... tal vez es posible, que encuentre alguien que me ame por mi mismo y no por mi fama, y dinero, un amor verdadero, eso es lo que quiero y es algo que no he sentido, con Ashly. Es que a veces es asfixiante, de hecho el personaje de Thoot, que tiene es completamente opuesto a ella, no le gustan los niños, y solo piensa en ropa y lugares caros, ahora que lo pienso, no estoy enamorado de ella, es hermosa, y elegante, pero no tiene nada en su interior que me atraiga, su hermosura, me cegó, pero ya no más, esto acabó, mañana hablaré con ella." – Pensaba ilusionado, por primera vez, en muchos años, imaginando una vida feliz y tranquila junto a una chica divertida e inteligente, tal vez como esa guapa chica del centro comercial, que lo amará tanto o más que él. Tan distraido estaba pensando, que no prestaba atención a su alrededor. De pronto sintió un fuerte impacto, en su auto, que lo sacudio violentamente golpeandose en la cabeza y todo se volvió oscuridad, sumiendolo en la inconsciencia.

El chofer del camión, al verlo desmayado, se dio a la fuga temeroso de que lo metieran a la cárcel.

12:40 a.m.

– ¡Hola preciosa! ¿Cómo estas? Necesito que me des dinero. – Le dijo un chico de alrededor de unos 23 años, alto, ojos oscuros y cabello negro, muy guapo a pesar de su descuidado aspecto.

– ¡Claro qué no! No te volveré a dar un peso más, ¡Vete! – Dijo Alexa, mirándolo furiosa.

– ¡Vamos muñeca! Necesito el dinero, por favor mi amor, no tengo ni un peso, y estoy seguro que si tienes. – Respondio cinicamente.

– ¡He dicho que no, Raúl nunca te volvere a dar dinero, ademas tu y yo, ya no somos nada, y es mejor que te vayas, o llamo a seguridad. – Dijo alzando la barbilla con rabia e indignación.

– Esta bien preciosa, pero volveremos a vernos, y lo pagaras caro. – Dijo acercandose a ella para besarla a la fuerza.

La chica enfurecio y le dio una bofetada, haciendolo enrojecer de ira, la empujo con desprecio, mientras sobaba su mejilla y dijo.

– Te repito que vas a pagar por esto, y me suplicaras amor, estúpida. – Y salio del centro comercial, hecho una furia.

La chica se dejó caer en la silla que tenia en su caja y respiro hondo, después, volvió a sonreír fingidamente, mientras las personas la miraban con curiosidad.

– Les pido una disculpa, por este desagradable incidente. – Dijo nerviosa.

Las personas la miraron con lastima y ella siguio cobrando roja de vergüenza.

12:50

Raúl iba furioso con la chica, necesitaba dinero y rápido porque tenía que pagar "al tigre" un joven de su edad que tenía negocios de compraventa de todo tipo de objetos sin importarle si eran robados. Aparte de prestar dinero a altos intereses, dinero que el debía.

Iba pensando como conseguir dinero rápido, cuando vio a un chico salir de un costoso auto, tocándose la cabeza con dolor, le parecio que era algo que tenía que aprovechar y se acercó a él.

– ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – Le pregunto fingiendo preocupación. Mientras observaba detenidamente algo de valor que pudiera quitarle.

– Si, por favor, me puedes llevar al hospital mas cercano... me siento muy mal, me duele la cabeza.– Le dijo, aunque no podía verlo bien, pues el golpe lo había afectado mucho, apenas si distinguía su cara, sólo podía oir su voz claramente, era algo que su memoria dejaría grabado para siempre.

Le tomo la mano para apoyarse en él, pero aun se encontraba mal y cayo al suelo.

Raúl al verlo caerse inconsciente aprovecho para revisarlo minuciosamente y encontró su cartera, reloj, anillos y todo lo de valor que pudiera quitarle.

Lo despojó de sus pertenencias y salio corriendo despavorido antes de que alguien lo viera, dejándolo ahí solo a su suerte sin el menor relaciones remordimiento.

15 minutos mas tarde guardo caja y se dispuso a salir. Tomó su bolso y su saco y salió del centro comercial, respiro profundamente mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento donde tenía su pequeño escarabajo, cuando iba a llegar le pareció ver un auto chocado se acercó extrañada de no ver a nadie al empezar a recorrer el auto le pareció ver alguien tirado. Se acercó a ver quien era y se sorprendió al verlo pues era el mismo chico que había visto hace un rato en su caja.

Acercó su oído para ver si respiraba, y respiro aliviada al sentir, Su suave movimiento y nerviosamente empezó a marcar el número de la Cruz Roja.

Minutos más tarde llego la ambulancia lo subieron a la camilla y un paramedico la subio sin preguntar a la ambulancía.

– Tranquila Srta. Su novio estará bien. – Dijo tratando de animarla.

Lo revisaban minuciosamente, verificando sus signos vitales, y las heridas en su cabeza. Vio como le rompían la camiseta, y arrugo la cara solo de ver que la carísima prenda era hecha pedazos, cuando su abdomen quedo descubierto se obligó a mirar a otro lado ruborizada por lo perfecto que era y se regaño mentalmente por pensar en su atractivo cuerpo cuando se encontraba en condiciones tan lamentables.

Llegaron al hospital, lo metieron rápidamente para hacerle estudios y las horas pasaron, mientras ella se estrujaba las manos nerviosamente esperando que pronto le llevaran noticias sobre el chico.

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando salio el doctor.

– Puede pasar a ver a su novio en la habitación 12. La esta esperando. Solo le advierto que el no recuerda nada de lo que paso. Y... – Pero ella no lo dejo terminar porque corrio presurosa sin siquiera escucharlo.

– Hola...– Le dijo.

– Hola... ¿Cómo te sientes? – Respondió la chica.

– Bien en lo que cabe... Este ¿Somos novios? – Respondió.

– Oye disculpa por lo que dijo el Doctor, la verdad es que hubo una confusión y... – Trato de explicarlo.

– ¿Somos novios? Es que no entiendo nada, y... –

– Lo siento mira si quieres llamo a tu familia, y les pido que vengan por ti, y a estar contigo, y yo desaparezco para siempre. Solo dame su telefono para hablarles. – Dijo.

– Es que... no se, no recuerdo nada, esperaba que tú me lo dijeras. No se mi nombre y... Este maldito dolor de cabeza que no me deja en paz.

– Quieres decir... ¿Qué no recuerdas quién eres? – Pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¡Nooo! No se... ¡No recuerdo nada! – Grito desesperado. Mientras se tocaba la cabeza con desesperacióne impotencia.

La chica lo vió asustada y salio corriendo.

– ¡Espera no me dejes aquí! No me dejes solo... Por favor... – Le gritaba mientras veia la puerta cerrarse.

Se acosto y gruesas lagrimas resbalaron de sus mejillas, mientras se acostaba como un niño temeroso.

La puerta se abrio y entraron el doctor seguido de la chica.

Se limpio las lágrimas y el doctor empezó a revisarlo.

– Pues el dolor es normal por el golpe que se dio, pero se lo puede llevar con los cuidados adecuados y las medicinas a sus horas el pronto estara bien. – Dijo sonriente.

– Y... ¿La perdida de memoria? ¿Cuándo la recuperare? – Pregunto Alexa.

– Por tiempo indefinido... – Respondio mientras ellos cruzaban miradas, pues no sabían lo que el destino les tenia preparado.

Ok, por favor comenten plis que de eso me alimento. Igual si no les gusta pues digan para mejorar. Y si quieren que actualice un fic en específico también.

Bueno ahora si bye.

Dam Frost.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola me disculpo por no escribir, espero que me lean.

Los personajes son de William Joyce.

Capitulo 3

Un nuevo dia.

Los dos se miraron, sin saber como afectarían en sus vidas las palabras del doctor, no tenían idea de lo que pasaría a partir de ahí entre ellos, ella no sabia que hacer con el, no sabia ni su nombre, o donde vivía, solo sabia que no podía dejarlo ahí en el hospital solo, abandonado a su suerte, con esa mirada de temor y desamparo, que le partia el corazón y la hacia querer estar a su lado para apoyarlo, en su recuperación, asi que antes de pensarlo mas, y tener tiempo de arrepentirse hablo.

– Doctor, deme la receta, y lo que tengo que hacer, para que lo cuide, en nuestra casa. – Dijo sabiendo que tal vez se arrepentiría despues, el la miro agradecido y eso disipo todas sus dudas, estaba haciendo lo correcto.

– Muy bien señorita, en seguida le hago el alta, y la receta para que lo cuide, esta hermosa señorita se ve que es una excelente enfermera, tiene suerte joven... – Dijo callandose para no hacerlo sentir mal por su falta de memoria

– Jack… me llamo Jack, doctor… – Dijo sin detenerse a pensar… al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se volvio a mirar a la chica sorprendido.

– ¡Lo recordé! !Oh por Dios! Pude recordarlo… ese es mi nombre, si lo es… estoy seguro. – Dijo con felicidad.

– ¡Si! Lo hiciste. – Dijo abrazandolo feliz, sus miradas se cruzaron, y al ver sus azules ojos mirarla con emoción, se ruborizo hasta la raiz de sus cabellos, retirándose avergonzada de su impulso.

– Lo ve, animese, todo saldra bien, y con los cuidados de esta linda enfermera pronto sera el mismo de antes y volvera a su vida de siempre. –

El miro al doctor, con una sonrisa insegura, pues se preguntaba si de verdad queria volver a su vida anterior, y dejar a esa chica tan bonita y noble, que lo miraba con temor y duda y aun asi le brindaba apoyo y consuelo.

– Traiga su ropa, señorita y para cuando regrese tendre lista su salida. Y pase a la caja a liquidar la factura. – Dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación.

El la miro preocupado por las palabras del doctor.

– ¿Cómo pagare eso? No tengo nada de dinero. –

– Tu preocupate por la memoria... y déjame a mi lo demas. – Dijo y también salio de ahí.

***

Salio del hospital preocupada, no sabia como pagaria el hospital... Y mucho menos tenia ropa para el, despues recordo que su abuela le habia dejado de herencia un juego de una fina cadena de oro con unos aretes de zafiro y un anillo a juego con la cadena y aretes. Talvez si lo empeñaba le darian lo suficiente para liquidar la cuenta y algo de ropa. animada con esa idea llego a su casa y se fue a su escondite secreto, lo saco y lo contemplo con nostalgia, despues se dirigio al empeño que estaba cerca de su casa, y se lo enseño al dependiente.

– Quiero empeñar esto. –

– Huy señorita, por esta baratija le doy 5 mil pesos. – Dijo el horrible sujeto mirando el estuche con avaricia ante la mirada preocupada de la chica.

– Lo siento. No me sirven. Gracias. – Dijo tomando el estuche y guardandolo.

– Espere no se vaya, como la veo muy preocupada le dare $35 mil pesos. Y es mi ultima oferta, aproveche mi generosidad. – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ella sonrio feliz y se lo dio.

– Aquí tiene, le dare un mes para liquidar, y si no viene el dia señalado lo perdera. Asi que ni un dia después le pasare. – Dijo mirando su cara de preocupación y sonriendo con falsa comprensión.

– Esta bien gracias. – Dijo saliendo cabizbaja. ¿Cómo pagaría esa cantidad de dinero?

Se dirigio a una tienda comercial y compro algunos pantalones y camisas y todo lo que supuso Jack necesitaria, feliz de ver que aun le quedaria dinero suficiente para pagar el hospital y realizar compras para los dos, salio con sus bolsas y se dirigio al hospital.

– Que bueno que llega señorita, pase conmigo primero para que le de el alta. –

Entro en el consultorio y observo al doctor preocupada.

– ¿Ocurre algo doctor? ¿El estará bien? –

– Si tranquilícese, es de usted de quien quiero hablar. Estoy preocupado por usted. –

– ¿Por mi? Yo no tengo nada… ¿Porque se preocupa por mi? – Pregunto sorprendida.

– Por la condición de Jack, no es fácil estar con alguien que no recuerda nada, y eso será muy doloroso para usted. – Dijo preocupado.

– No se preocupe, todo estará bien, el recuperara su memoria y será el mismo de siempre. Ya lo vera. – Dijo forzando una sonrisa.

– Estoy segura que asi será con sus cuidados, pronto estará excelente. – Dijo el doctor dándole la hoja firmada con su alta.

– Gracias doctor, eso espero. – Dijo agradecida y salio de ahí.

_*******_

– Ya podemos irnos Jack, aquí tienes ropa, para que te cambies. – Dijo dándole las bolsas completamente ruborizada, y salio de la habitación.

Salieron del hospital y caminaron hasta encontrar un taxi.

– Vayamos a casa, Jack, pronto te recuperaras y estaras bien y en forma. – Le dijo para darle animos.

– Estoy segura que asi será con tu ayuda. – Dijo mirándola a los ojos y tomando su mano le deposito un suave y delicado beso en ella. El rubor cubrio sus mejillas, y retiro la mano rapidamente, eso le parecio encantador, la verdad tenía suerte de haber conocido alguien que le brindara su ayuda sin conocerlo, penso Jack.

Llegaron a su casa y lo ayudo a bajar del auto, después entraron al edificio del pequeño departamento de Alexa. El camino y se mareo un poco, y ella corrió a sostenerlo, para que no cayera, lo abrazo y lo sostuvo hasta llevarlo a la cama, y lo acostó con cuidado.

– ¿Estas bien? ¿Te mareaste? Quieres algo de comer. – Dijo mirándolo con preocupación.

–Si, no es nada, solo es un mareo, por el golpe y por haber estado en cama, todo el dia, estoy bien. – Respondio nervioso por su cercanía, esa chica empezaba a caerle demasiado bien para su gusto.

– Recuestate aquí, estare en la cocina preparando la merienda. – Dijo nerviosamente y salio de la habitación.

El miro la puerta cerrarse tras ella y suspiro, que hubiera sido de él sin su ayuda. No quería ni imaginarlo. Tenía que reponerse pronto y tratar de recuperar la memoria, no quería ser una carga para ella, pues en su situación era dificil que llegará a conseguir un trabajo, pues nadie quería darle empleo a una persona sin memoria. Eso lo lleno de miedo, y lagrimas de impotencia empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, ¿Quién era? ¿Cual había sido su vida antes del accidente?

Con esos pensamientos confusos se quedo dormido.

Alexa estaba confundida, ese chico era muy apuesto, y no era como los que veía a diario en el Super, éste chico tenia algo que lo hacía especial, Se ruborizo al recordar sus bellos ojos azules.

— Vamos Alexa, despierta, ese chico no es para ti. — Se dijo en voz alta.

— ¿Qué chico? — Pregunto Jack en la puerta, sintiendo algo parecido a los celos.

Ella se volvió a la puerta y lo miro con sorpresa. ¿Qué no se suponía que dormía?

Ok lo se no he escrito en meses perdón por favor. Bueno si aun me leen dejen reviews plis, ah y voy a actualizar enredos de Cupido por si me leen. Y en seguida Cambio de Papeles.

Bye

Dam Frost.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos, ojala les guste este capítulo, se que lo he tenido muy olvidado, y que ya paso mucho tiempo, bueno si alguien todavía lo sigue leyendo me gustaría saber, y pues bueno estoy tratando de seguir con todos mis fics, así que por favor no me abandonen.

Bueno me voy, los personajes de los Guardianes pertenecen a William Joyce. A mi solo me pertenecen los Ocs. Besos y no me olviden plis.

**Capitulo** 4

**Desesperación del corazón.**

Alexa estaba confundida, ese chico era muy apuesto, y no era como los que veía a diario en el Super, éste chico tenia algo que lo hacía especial, era guapo y sus ademanes y todo él tenían una elegancia nata. Se ruborizo al recordar sus bellos ojos azules.

— Vamos Alexa, despierta, ese chico no es para ti. — Se dijo en voz alta.

— ¿Qué chico? — Pregunto Jack en la puerta, sintiendo un sentimiento extraño que lo molestaba.

Ella soltó el cuchillo asustada y se volvió a la puerta y lo miro con sorpresa. ¿Qué no se suponía que dormía?

— ¿Qué... Que haces despierto? — Balbuceo.

El se acercó y levanto el cuchillo depositandolo en la mesa.

— Lo siento... No quise asustarte. ¿Te ayudo en algo? — Dijo con suavidad.

— Este... No... No importa, ya casi esta lista la cena... Mejor te ayudo a recostarte y en cuanto termine te hablo. ¿Te parece? — Dijo con nerviosismo, ese chico hacia que no pudiera hablar con coherencia, además se veía pálido y débil.

— Hmm... Si... Claro. — Dijo con tono desilusionado y se dejo conducir fuera de la pequeña cocina. Ella suspiro, confusa, no estaba acostumbrada a que le ayudarán, desde que se vio obligada a vivir sola, siempre hizo todo por ella misma.

Alexa lo acostó con cuidado en su cama y lo cobijo con dulzura, no podía evitar sentir pena de que ese guapo chico se encontrará en una situación tan triste.

Jack se dejo cobijar, se sentía mareado, y sabia que ella solo trataba de cuidarlo, al pedirle que se fuera a descansar, porque se veía pálido y fatigado, no tenía porque enfadarse, era por su bien, aunque estuviera deseando pasar mas tiempo con ella. Ya habría tiempo para platicar y conocerse.

Con tristeza pensó que no había nada que ella pudiera conocer de él, no sabía si tenía un hogar o una familia que lo esperaba. Tal vez, era un delincuente y por eso lo habían golpeado, la realidad era que no sabía que tipo de persona había sido antes de su pérdida de memoria.

Miro la puerta cerrarse tras ella y suspiro ¿Qué hubiera sido de él sin su ayuda?. No quería ni imaginarlo. Era tan frustrante, el querer indagar en su cabeza, y solo encontrar vacío, se cubrió el rostro con la almohada tratando de ahogar esos pensamientos, en un intento desesperado por recordar, sintió como si cayera en un pozo oscuro y sin fondo y no supo más de si, cuando abrió los ojos ya se filtraba la luz de la Luna por la ventana y el cuarto estaba oscuro. Se levanto tambaleándose y camino hacia la cocina esperando encontrar ahí a la chica, para su desilusión, estaba vacía. Sobre la mesa estaba un plato con una pequeña nota.

— "Te deje la cena para que la calientes en el horno de microondas, fui a trabajar, te veo mañana. Descansa. Alexa." — Decía la pequeña nota. Esbozo una leve sonrisa, esa chica tenía algo que hacía germinar en su interior una calidez y una leve esperanza que le hacía sentirse seguro ahí en ese pequeño departamento, como si el recuperar su memoria ya no fuera tan importante. Tenía que reponerse pronto, y ayudarle, no quería ser una carga para ella.

— Soy un estúpido, en mi situación sera dificil que llegue aconseguir un trabajo, nadie sera tan tonto cómo para darle empleo a una persona sin memoria y sin documentos. — Eso lo lleno de miedo, y lagrimas de impotencia empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Alejó el plato con la deliciosa merienda, de pronto se había sentido sin hambre y llenó de náuseas, tal vez debería volver a dormir. Al día siguiente se sentiría mejor y pensaría en algo.

Alexa estaba distraída, no se podía concentrar en su trabajo, ese chico que tenía viviendo en su apartamento era un desconocido, ¿Cómo había podido dejarlo vivir con ella? — Para que me hago la ingenua, se que el jamás me haría daño, algo en mi interior me lo dice. Se que puedo confiar en él, además necesitaba mi ayuda. No podía dejarlo solo. —

— Señorita... ¿Me va a cobrar si o no? Llevo prisa. Deje de hablar sola. — Le dijo una mujer visiblemente molesta he impaciente.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! Me distraje un momento, en seguida le cobro. — Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Debía concentrarse o ya serian dos los que estuvieran sin trabajo.

Al cabo de unas horas, en las que continuamente pensaba en el chico, salió a su turno de descanso, estaba comiendo distraídamente su sándwich cuando se acercaron dos amigos suyos y se sentaron junto a ella.

— ¡Alexa... Oye! — Dijo Ricardo tratando de que ella le hiciera caso.

—Alexa... ¡Yujuu! ¿Me oyes? — Pregunto Sandra y ella volteo sobresaltada.

— ¡Hay Dios! ¡Qué susto me dieron! ¿Qué pasó? —

— Te estamos hablando y no nos oyes, estas en la Luna. — Le dijo Sandra.

— Lo siento mucho, es que no dormí bien y traigo mucho sueño. — Respondió.

— Hoy andas muy distraída, no es normal en ti. — Le dijo Ricardo.

— Oigan... ¿Sabían que hace un rato estuvo aquí la policía? — Susurro Sandra acercándose a ellos con complicidad.

— ¿La policía? ¿Y que hacían aquí? — Dijo con nerviosismo.

— Están investigando un auto deportivo de super lujo que amaneció aquí chocado. No traía ningún papel que identifique quien es el dueño. —

— Eso es algo muy tonto, supongo que en la matricula puede salir el dueño, además son contados los que pueden pagar un auto así. — Dijo Ricardo rodando los ojos en un gesto de fastidió por algo que para él era muy evidente.

— Precisamente... Ese tipo de autos son muy exclusivos, y los dueños se mantienen bajo estricto anonimato, por eso es que no pueden acceder al dueño de la matricula. A menos que un juez dicte una orden, Pero eso llevaría meses, ya saben que para eso hay mucho papeleo. No creo que quieran perder el tiempo así. Seguramente fue robado y el dueño pronto lo reportará. Mientras tanto mañana vendrá la grua por el. Es una lástima que se pierda algo tan exclusivo y bello. —

— ¡Bah! Seguramente es de algún político que lo pago de nuestros impuestos. — Dijo Ricardo con voz apática.

— ¿Y si es un mafioso? Tal vez por eso no lo reportaron. El dueño no se va a arriesgar a que lo metan a prisión— Dijo Sandra como quién descubre algo grandioso.

— ¡No! ¡Él dueño no puede ser un mafioso! — Exclamó Alexa y sus amigos la miraron con extrañeza al ver la seguridad de sus palabras.

— Tú... ¿Sabes algo? Ahora que lo pienso eso ocurrió en tu turno.— Le dijo Sandra mirandola con suspicacia.

— ¡No! Es solo que... Él... Debe ser otro tipo de persona. Un mafioso nunca estaria en un centro comercial, es lo que quise decir.— Respondió con nerviosismo. Sus amigos la miraron con extrañeza, y encogiéndose de hombros se pusieron a comer. Alexa se levantó y sin despedirse siquiera se dirigió a la salida. Esos comentarios la habían enojado, Jack no podía ser eso que ellos decían, se decía una y otra vez, mientras esperaba con impaciencia que acabará su turno para ir a verlo.

Llego cerca de la una y media de la mañana a su departamento y corrió a la habitación a ver a Jack, tal vez estaría despierto o algo así, pero al entrar lo vio completamente dormido en posición fetal, supuso que tal vez tuvo miedo, y sonrió con compasión y ternura, no debía ser fácil para él vivir así. Tomo unas cobijas y se movio despacio para no despertarlo, pero antes de cruzar la puerta dirigió una última mirada hacia él.

— Descansa Jack... Todo sera diferente por la mañana. — Le dijo desde la puerta y salio.

La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana, cuando Jack se despertó, por un instante la confusión de su cabeza lo hizo mirar a su alrededor con desconfianza, pero al recordar que se encontraba con Alexa sonrió con tranquilidad, porque estaba en un lugar seguro.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación, lo primero que vio al salir fue a la chica dormida en él sillón, sonrió con ternura, ella le había brindado no solo un techo sino también la comodidad de su cama. La observó detenidamente, tratando de grabar en su memoria cada una de sus delicadas facciones, se veía muy linda así dormida, con su negro cabello revuelto y sus espesas pestañas cubriendo sus bellos ojos verdes. Esa chica le empezaba a gustar mucho, y tenía miedo de salir ladtimado y a su vez lastimarla, su falta de memoria le imposibilitaba enamorarse, porque no sabia que podía ofrecerle. Movió la cabeza con desesperación y se dirigió a la cocina, tal vez distrayéndose en algo dejaría de pensar en los sentimientos que empezaban a crecer en su interior.

Media hora más tarde, Alexa se despertó porque sintió un delicioso aroma a café, somnolienta se dirigió a la cocina, por un instante le resultó extraño despertar con el café listo. Al entrar se encontró con Jack, que estaba preparando café.

— Buenos días... ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó acercándose a él.

— ¡Hola, Buenos días! Si, ya me siento mucho mejor... ¿Y tú que tal dormiste? — Le dijo con voz alegre.

— Bien, Jack... No te hubieras molestado en hacer el café, me hubieras despertado y yo lo hago, tú aún estas delicado de salud. — Le dijo preocupada.

— No es molestia, al contrario, quiero ayudarte. — Respondió.

— Nada de eso,mientras yo este contigo, tú no tienes que molestarte, anda sientate, recuerda que debes guardar reposo para que vuelvas a ser el de antes. — Dijo, mientras empezaba a preparar el desayuno.

"El de antes" esas palabras ensombrecieron su sonrisa, ¿Quién diablos había sido antes. En silenció, empezó a servir café y poner los platos.

Alexa lo vio y suspiró, dándose por vencida, estaba visto que él no le haría el menor caso.

Desayunaron en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, sus miradas se cruzaban de cuando en cuando y sonreían con nerviosismo.

Los días fueron pasando, los momentos en los que ella no trabajaba los pasaban juntos, charlando de todo y nada a la vez, riendo ambos cuando decían alguna frase al mismo tiempo. La amistad que empezaba a surgir entre ellos se hacia mas fuerte cada día.

Una mañana ella despertó y lo encontró preparando Hot Cakes, se acerco con cautela y le cerro los ojos, era algo que hizo sin pensar, solo siguió el impulso que le dictaba su corazón.

— ¿Adivina quién soy? — Preguntó.

— No tengo la menor idea... ¿Tal vez alguna anciana graciosa y loca que se metió al apartamento? — Respondió divertido.

— ¡Ehhh! ¡Yo no soy una anciana! — Le dijo, dándole un golpe con fingido enojó.

— ¡Auch! Solo bromeaba. — Le dijo sobando su brazo entre risas.

— ¿Te lastime? Como lo siento. — Dijo con preocupación y se acercó a él para ver su brazo.

— ¡Jajaja caíste! — Le dijo poniéndole harina en la nariz.

— ¡Hey! No te permitiré eso, me las pagarás. — Dijo entre risas, echándole harina en la cara, y salio corriendo de la cocina.

Jack corrió tras ella hasta la pequeña sala, riendo divertido, en esos momentos no le importaba su falta de memoria.

— ¡Jajaja! ¡Ahora verás! — Le dijo riendo a carcajadas, la sujeto de la cintura, y la giro hacia él, sus rostros agitados por la carrera quedaron a escasos centímetros uno del otro, Jack miró sus labios y le parecieron los mas bellos del mundo, miro sus verdes ojos y se sumergió en ellos, que lo miraban con algo parecido a la añoranza, ella cerro los ojos y entreabrio sus labios, esperando la caricia, Jack se acercó lentamente y cuando estaba a punto de besarlos, la soltó y se alejó con nerviosismo.

Alexa abrió los ojos al sentir que la soltaba, lo miro confusa, no sabia como reaccionar, o que decir. Fue Jack quien habló primero.

— Yo... Lo siento, no quiero propasarme contigo, de verdad, no se que me paso... Este... Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. Este... Voy a seguir en lo que estaba, si quieres descansa. — Dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Ella lo vio irse y se metió en la habitación, para darse una ducha, tal vez, el agua fría alejará las emociones que vibraban en su interior.

Mientras se cepillaba su cabello, solo pensaba que era tan ordinaria y poco besable, que por eso el se lo había pensado mejor y se había arrepentido de besarla, para que ella no se ilusionara con él, era lo mejor, se decía, pero eso no evitaba la desilusión que le había provocado el no besar sus perfectos labios.

Actuaría normal, o por lo menos lo intentaría, así el también se daría cuenta que ella era tan madura, que no le había dado importancia a ese casi beso. De pronto algo la hizo girar sobresaltada.

— "¡Demonios Jack, no seas idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió querer besarla? ¡No tienes porque ilusionarla, no hay nada que le puedas ofrecer! Es mejor así, aunque te encante esa chica, aunque sea todo lo mejor que te ha ocurrido, olvidalá, o ambos sufrirán mucho." — Pensaba confundido.

Terminó de preparar el desayuno, arreglo la mesa y se encaminó hacia la habitación, entró distraídamente sin preguntar.

— Alexa, ya esta listo el desayuno y... ¡Oh perdón! Este... Disculpame no quería entrar sin preguntar, yo... — Dijo sin atinar a reaccionar, al ver a la chica en ropa interior.

Ella grito asustada y se cubrio con la toalla rápidamente. — ¡Hay! Sal por favor. Anda no te quedes ahí. — Decía roja de vergüenza, pensando lo torpe que había sido al no asegurar la puerta.

— Yo... Este... Si te esperó en la mesa, lo siento. — Y salió nerviosamente,

Al entrar a la cocina le sorprendió mucho ver que él la esperaba con la mesa puesta, él desayuno consistía en huevos con tocino, Hot Cakes, café y pan tostado. Todo se veía hermoso, una rosa en un pequeño florero en el centro de la mesa completaba él arreglo.

Jack le acomodó la silla con caballerosidad y se sentó en seguida.

— Alexa... Espero que te guste él desayuno. — Dijo Jack con timidez.

— ¿Bromeas? —

— ¿No te gusta? — Preguntó apesadumbrado.

— Es delicioso. ¡Hummm! Amo el tocino. — Dijo probando los huevos con tocino, y entrecerro los ojos saboreándolos.

Jack la miro sorprendido por su expresión de satisfacción, miro su plato y los probo él también, despacio, saboreando cada trozo de comida.

— ¡Wow! Sabe muy bien, no sabía que se puede disfrutar así, algo tan sencillo como el desayuno, es algo a lo que no creo estar acostumbrado. Celebro que te guste. Es una forma de disculparme y agradecer tu generosa hospitalidad y tus atenciones en estos días? — Le dijo con una blanca y sincera sonrisa.

— ¿Disculparte? — Preguntó insegura.

— Si... Ya sabes, por lo de hace rato, entrar sin permiso a tu habitación y lo de casi besarte, eso... Bueno es que... No quiero que pienses que quiero abusar de tu confianza, ¿Me entiendes? Yo... Solo quiero que sepas que estoy muy avergonzado. — Dijo con turbación.

— ¡Ah! Eso... Hmm, si claro, no te preocupes, no fue nada. Además la culpa fue mía por no asegurar la puerta. — Dijo fingiendo indiferencia. — Yo... Me siento con él deber de ayudarte, ¿me entiendes? En el estado en el que estas, no puedo dejarte a tu suerte, no sería correcto, te prometo que yo estaré aquí mientras me necesites. — Le dijo, con una mirada que Jack no supo descifrar pero que le provocó un revoloteo en su estómago.

— Bueno... Yo te agradezco infinitamente que siendo yo un desconocido, me brindes tu apoyo, es algo que nunca, oyelo bien, nunca olvidaré. — Dijo tomándola de la mano y mirando sus verdes ojos con mucha ternura.

Ella sintió que el corazón se paralizaba por un segundo, ese chico era un extraño, y a pesar de todo lo tenía ahí en su casa, mirándola de una forma que la hacia sentirse confundida, por desear que el se quedara ahí con ella para siempre.

Asustada por ese pensamiento, se levanto de golpe de la mesa, ante la sorpresa de Jack.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó siguiéndola a la cocina.

— ¡Si! — Dijo demasiado rápido. — Es solo que... ¿Éstas contento aquí conmigo? Es decir, te sientes cómodo. Bueno tú entiendes lo que quiero decir. — Dijo nerviosamente.

— No entiendo tu pregunta. — Dijo clavando sus azules ojos en los verdes de ella.

— Osea tal vez este departamento no es muy apropiado para ti, es demasiado pequeño o... Sencillo. — Dijo por fin.

— Alexa... Yo estoy perfectamente bien aquí. — Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron de alegría al oír esas palabras. — Eres lo único que tengo y creeme, estoy muy bien aqui. — Eso la entristeció, él le decía eso, porque no tenía otra opción. Estaba obligado a vivir en la pobreza junto a ella, porque no recordaba que era un chico con una clase social muy distinta a la de ella.

Salio de la cocina sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de lo diferentes que eran. Jack la siguió.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Hice algo que te molesto? — Le preguntó preocupado.

— ¡No! Digo es solo que tu mereces un lugar mejor que este. — Dijo por fin.

— Alexa, ya te lo dije, estoy bien, no necesito más. Tengo todo y más, tus cuidados, tu cariño y tu compañía, eso vale mas que cualquier cosa. — Le dijo tomándola de los hombros.

Ella desvío la mirada, no quería que él descubriera que también tenía su corazón.

El la tomo por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo, después en un impulso de su corazón, que ni él supo comprender la beso.

Ok lo se no he escrito en meses perdón por favor. Bueno si aun me leen dejen reviews plis, ah y voy a actualizar enredos de Cupido por si me leen. Y en seguida Cambio de Papeles.

Bye

**Dam Frost.**


End file.
